At Long Last
by Tainted Purple-ish
Summary: AU: Clubs, school, bands, all of the total cliche ideas in one story. KagInukagKouKagSes
1. Default Chapter

The music pounded around the enormous club. Neon lights flashed around the scantly clad dancers on the hardwood floor. Many of the people were dancing with a partner, either of the same gender or otherwise, while the employed dancers did so solo on platforms or in cages that hung from the ceilings.

Many of the men in the room were just staring at these dancers and drinking heavily, letting their minds wander to their rooms and who they wished would be sharing those confined spaces with them. Most of these men had their attention based on one dancer in particular.

She was one in of those in a cage near the center of the club. The woman was clad in a leaf green tub top that was almost slipping from its appropriate place, and a pair of extremely tight booty shorts in a colour that was slightly darker than said tub top. Hanging from her raven black hair and encircling her body were vines of fake ivy.

She was holding on to the bars of the cage and swaying her body to the ear-blasting music as though willing the men starring at her to picture her in most compromising positions.

Three young men in the back, sitting at a small, round table surrounded by glasses of some sort of alcoholic substance, were no exception.

All three had different lengths of midnight black hair. One had his hanging down to the small of his back, rippling with waves as he slowly bobbed his head to the beat. His purple eyes focused on the vixen in the cage. He was wearing a navy blue bandana that held his hair back. He also wore a navy t-shirt that hung loosely to his muscular body and a pair of white cargo pants that covered the tops of his jet black skater shoes.

One of his companions was leaning back against his chair with his feet resting on a small part of the table that wasn't covered in glasses, his tight leather pants covering the tong of his black dress shoes. His arms were crossed over his muscle defining, black mesh shirt. Of course his mud brown eyes were also situated on the minimally clad beauty in the cage but he did have enough intellectuality to say something about it.

"Miroku, keep you perverted self away. When her shift ends, she's mine." The man commented, in a slurred voice, glaring at his shocked companion.

The last, shocked young man also known as Miroku, sported a pair of tinted purple sunglasses that were almost covered by many wisps of hair that had escaped from the dragon tail at the nape of his neck. The first three buttons of his purple, silk, dress shirt were left open giving all curious females a wonderful view of his toned and tanned chest. His black dress pants gave him a regal, rich look that, so he thought, all at least semi normal women loved.

Miroku just snorted in response to his overly protective 'friend'. "Of course all great and mighty Kouga, I would never dream of taking a piece of ass that is so obviously yours."

At that exact moment a light bell rang that was barely more than a slight ping. The two boys' silent companion suddenly jumped out of his stupor.

Getting shakily to his feet he motioned to the door. They of course knew what this small signal meant. It was a warning for them and a blessing to the waitress that had been hassled by them all night. That small signal was the worst enemy to all underage club goers, saying that police were either near or in the vicinity. And of course no underage teen wanted to get caught clubbing by any kind of adult let alone a police officer.

That was why these three men slowly and unconsciously made their way to the clubs exit. That was what they were, three seventeen year olds too mature for their own good, or too idiotic, depending on the way you flipped the coin.

"Well so much for waiting for her shift to be over Kouga!" Miroku laughed drunkly, giving his friend a shove into the crowd of dancing people that blocked the way to the door.

"Hurry the fuck up you idiots, the cops are going to be here any second!"

The two fighting boys looked up at their tall, now not so silent friend, who was pushing the people around him, making a straight line to the exit.

"Alright! God Inuyasha, someone's a bit on the edge today. What's the problem, not enough to drink?" Kouga joked as he followed the dark haired man through the crowd to the exit of the club.

Before following the two boys, Miroku tool one look around the club, knowing that it would be one week until he got relax like this again. He looked to where his eyes had been focused only a few minutes before, the cage in the middle hanging near the center of the club. To his surprise the beautiful vixen that had been there had somehow disappeared. He sighed wanting only to get a last look of the girl before he left.

"Miroku, get your perverted ass over here now!" Inuyasha's voice came over the booming music.

"Coming, dahlin'."

The boys ahead of him turned and gave him a disgusted look. "What did you say!" They asked in unison.

"Never mind." Miroku mumbled and followed his friends to the exit of the club.

At the door they all took a quick look around to make sure that no one suspected that they were escaping.

"Dude where'd the chick go?" Kouga asked finally noticing the missing dancer.

Dunno, didn't see her before either." Miroku commented as he shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha pointed a finger to the back exit. "There she is! Did you still want to meet her Kog?"

"Hell ya!"

"You with us Miroku?"

"What the fuck do you think, dumbass?"

"Oh, Miroku's getting horny. Alright let's go find her." Inuyasha laughed at his pissy friend, turning and leaving the club. Instead of going to the parking lot to get his car, Inuyasha lead the way to the back of the club. His friends followed him unsure of what was going on in his head.


	2. Chapter 1

As the girl went through the doors to exit the club the smell of marijuana and alcohol hit her with full force. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to hold in the little warmth her skimpy clothes gave her.

In the alley behind the club there was a large green trash bin filled to the brim with boxes that once held litres of alcohol. The alley was lit by a single street light the by chance stood near the end of the street.

The girl pulled one of the boxes out of the bin and stood it on its side. She sat down and stared into the darkness. She went so deep into her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open until the person that did so put its arms around her from behind and pulled her backwards.

"Hey sunshine!" A deep manly voice came from the person that held her to his body. His voice was lined with a malice that only could be heard if a person listened closely.

The girl squirmed slightly in the strong arms as a hint that she was uncomfortable, but stilled when she realised that the man wouldn't let her go. Tilting her head back she got a good look at her capture. He had long, greasy, black hair that hung down past his shoulders in slight waves.

"Oh, hi Naraku. Can you let go, I'm kinda getting squished." The girl gave the strong man a childish grin, trying not to show that she was extremely scared of this man.

Instead of letting her go, Naraku held her tighter, lifting her up as he stood so that her legs couldn't touch the ground. "Aaw, come on, babe, you know you really don't want me to do that." His breath stirred the hair by her ears, giving her more reason to shiver in place of the cold wind that had he 'saved' her from.

She wriggled even more as she felt his lips caress the joint of her neck and shoulder. "Naraku, get off!" She said louder than before, bucking her head back, trying to get him to let go. When she finally did hit her target he yelped in surprise and dropped her unceremoniously onto the pavement, to try to stop the blood that came flowing from his nose.

The girl came out of her stupor and scrambled away from the preoccupied capture, only he wasn't as preoccupied as she thought. As soon a she turned to lift herself up a hand grabbed her shoulder and with amazing strength flipped her one again onto her back so that she was laying flat facing the moonless sky.

She felt weight on her wrists and her arms being pulled up over her head but she couldn't respond because a pair of lips encircled her stifling any scream she would have made if she had the sense to.

She was still in shock when she felt the weight lift quickly off her shoulders and the warmth suddenly leave her lips. She was lifted up off the ground by unfamiliar arms and dropped into another's.

She heard scuffling and her name being called out but it was all so faint. She tried to move but the arms that held her tightened when she stirred. She heard the crash of something solid hitting pavement and two pairs of footsteps coming towards her.

The scuffling stopped and she tried to open her eyes. When she succeeded she found her self one again entranced, this time not by hitting her head but by three pairs of deep eyes, one purple, one a muddy brown, and one a shining navy blue. The owners of said eyes were having a conversation as though she wasn't there.

"What do you mean we can't do that, what else are we supposed to do?" The one with muddy brown eyes almost yelled, hurting the girl's ears.

"I mean she needs to get to a hospital. God, Kouga, are you so dense that you can't see that she's bleeding?" The navy blue boy answered just as haughtily, glaring at the other boy.

"C… can you stop yelling, p… please." The young woman mumbled, getting all three boys' attention. "Wh… what happened, where's Naraku?" The girl tried to push herself up off the ground with her elbows but when she moved all the blood she had left inside her seemed to rush to head. "Ow!" Three pairs of arms caught her, preventing her from once again hit her head on the hard ground.

"Dahlin' you really should be more careful. Can't you feel yourself bleeding?" The boy with navy blue eyes chuckled, once again leaning over the fallen girl.

"Ya and I'm the dense one? Move over Miroku!" The brown eyed boy scoffed and shoved the other away from the girl causing her to jolt and renewing the pain that cursed through her body and cry out

Seeing her obvious pain the final boy lifted her out of the brown eyed boy's arms. "Kouga, Miroku, enough! I've decided, she's coming with us."

"Um, excuse me? I was wondering if I get any say in this." The girl questioned timidly. '_Man if I don't get back to work soon my boss is gonna kill me!_'

The boy holding her laughed at this. "Look, I don't think you are in the greatest position to be demanding anything." This reminded the girl that she was surrounded by boys that she didn't know and was currently in the arms of one of them. "First of all you are not in the greatest condition to go back to do what you call 'work'. And secondly, what are you ding in a place like that anyway, you can't be any older than sixteen?"

The girl was about to answer but she was interrupted by that sound that was the heavy door banging against the side of the club.

"Kagome, they're gone you can come back now!" A motherly voice came from the doorway.

Turning on the spot the boy holding the girl faced the voice. In the doorway stood a much older version of the girl in his arms.

"Kagome, who are these boys and where is Naraku? He came out here a while ago to get you." The woman looked each of the boys up and down in turn.

Kagome forced herself out of the boy's grasp. "You know mom, new friends and such from school." The girl answered her mom sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders and in doing so giving herself a new surge of pain.

Wincing she turned back to the three boys, giving them a look of gratitude mixed with an apology and humour. "Thanks for your help guys but I told you not to come, you never know when the cops are going to show up!" Her voice was hinting at something but the three were too confused to comprehend what it was completely.

"Yah well we just had to see what it is you do exactly, Kagome." The one with brown eyes spoke up, going along with the performance that was being held for the poor girls' mother.

"Anyway we have to go now, you know curfew and all." The blue eyed boy added smirking at the girl before him.

"Yah! Bye, Mrs. Kagome's mom!" All three boys turned and headed back from where they came, revealing a beaten and bruised body. The two females recognised who it was and shared a confused look.

"I thought you said Naraku came out looking for me." Kagome gave her mom a truly innocent look.

Returning the look, her mother reopened the back door. "Honey, we'll talk about this later. We both have to get back to work; you know how Naraku senior gets when he can't watch his favourite dancer." Her mother tried to sound cheerful but her voice was obviously lined with disgust.

Kagome sighed and followed her mother through the door to the club, but not taking one last look around the back alley, purposefully ignoring the body by the trash bin, and not noticing the shadows of three figures on the ground.

"Well so much for having more fun tonight."

"Shut up! She was really hot though. Kagome was her name right?"

"What did she say about school?"


	3. Chapter 2

Sunlight shone through the slits of the blinds that tried to protect the darkness inside the bedroom. In the center of the room a sleeping beauty lay sprawled on a bed. Her black hair fanned out heedlessly around her and her bangs covered the lids of her eyes which still held traces of last night's makeup.

A knock on the door to the left of the bed interrupted the silence and caused the girl to stir. When the girl didn't answer someone knocked on the door again, and this time didn't wait to open it.

"Kagome, honey, time to go to school." A soft voice floated around the room and the sleeping girl's eyes fluttered open.

Kagome nodded to show that she understood and her mother left the room, shutting the door. Afterwards she pushed herself up onto one elbow and with her other hand rubbed her eyes.

Eventually she lifted herself off the bed, covers flowing around her body and drooping onto the floor. Walking across the room she opened a mirrored door that lead to a smaller room that was the youth's closet.

Clothes, in almost any style, ranging from skirts, to shoes, to sweaters hung off racks and where there were no clothes there were cupboards filled with undergarments and other pieces of clothing that wouldn't fit on racks or weren't meant to be seen by anyone other than the wearer.

Grabbing here and there the girl finally walked out of the closet and back into her bedroom. She finally turned the lights on and walked to a vanity table that was across from her window. Looking into the mirror she sighed. "Great, I hate raccoon eyes!"

Taking her housecoat off the hanger that was on the door and putting it on, Kagome left the room, clothes still in hand. She walked down the hall and entered another small room. Before closing the door she turned on the lights and placed her clothes on the counter that was there.

When the girl eventually exited the bathroom she was dressed in a pair of low riding, kaki cargo pants that showed the edge of her red thong and a very low cut t-/ tank top. Her clothes fit her well developed form perfectly and her now wet hair stuck to them. "Reminder to self: don't wear a white top until you dry your hair!" The girl reprimanded herself as she pulled her long hair away from her body, walking back down the hall to her room.

Once again she went to her vanity table but this time she didn't just look into the mirror. Instead she opened a small box and pulled out a smaller bag and undid the zipper that held the bag shut. Talking out some eye shadow and mascara she slowly and surely got ready for the day. She also took a hair dryer from one of the drawers and eventually dried her hair as well as her shirt.

Before once again leaving the room she checked her alarm clock that said in a bold flashing red "7:47". The girl's eyes went wide and she rushed out the door, through the hall, down the stairs and into another room that was obviously the kitchen.

Ignoring a huge and beautifully made breakfast that was laid out on the table as well as three people sitting peacefully, eating, Kagome went to a cupboard and threw a box onto the counter. Rummaging through it she finally found what it was she was looking for, a Pop Tart! Ripping it open and taking a bite she ran back out of the room only to return fifteen seconds later with two bags, one a bright yellow backpack and the other a straw weaved purse. With Pop Tart still in hand she ran around the table, kissing and hugging each of the family members in turn. They simply returned the gesture and finally Kagome ran out of the house right after a horn honked out side.

The unfazed family went back to their breakfasts and what looked like a little brother mumbled into his eggs. "She really needs to stop doing that." The mother and grandfather exchanged looks of amusement before almost choking on their breakfast because they were laughing so hard.

Outside Kagome ran down the steps and to the curb, jumping into a bright red convertible that was already filled with three other girls who moved over when she entered.

"Kaggy, how was your weekend?" A red headed girl asked from the front passenger seat as she turned around to face the newcomer.

"Yah, K. You didn't answer any of our calls." The girl beside her commented. "Did your stalker keep you busy?"

"Or is he no longer a stalker?" The driver added, glancing a Kagome in the rear view mirror.

"Eww, Kikyo that's so sick. There is absolutely no way I would voluntarily spend any time with Naraku! Do you really think I'm that much of a skank?" Kagome shook her head trying to rid her mind of these supposedly revolting thoughts.

"No Bumblebee, of course not. You know we all think Naraku is a sick, controlling, crap eating pig." The red head comforted her now sullen friend before glaring at Kikyo. "Miko, that was really rude. I mean if you like Naraku then just say so, don't take it out on Bumble!"

All three other girls gagged at this. They all knew Kagome history and that she hated Naraku with a passion. So being the great friends that they were they obviously hated the boy more because he caused their 'Bumblebee' pain.

"Ayame, don't even go there, that's so nasty." The girl beside Kagome said between gags.

"Thanks for your support Sango!" Kagome smiled at her friend beside her. The car was silent for a while until Ayame, the red head in the passenger's seat, realised something.

"Bumblebee, you didn't answer my question, how was you weekend!" The girl was shocked that she didn't remember before hand. Seeing that Kagome didn't respond immediately the girl gasped. "Kagome Higurashi, is there something you aren't telling us? Is it something to do with your work?"

Kagome would have answered but Kikyo, the driver, suddenly swerved causing the other three girls to grab onto the side if the car in reflex and close their eyes.

Kikyo turned the car keys and the sound of the engine slowly died down. She glared at each of her friends, who looked as though they were hanging on for dear life, which they thought they were. "Yah thanks guys, I'm so glad you trust me!" She said to get their attention. One after another they slowly opened their eyes realising that they weren't in any danger but instead arrived at their destination, Feudal High.

Feudal High was a secondary school that based all their extra curricular on survival in the wilderness. There was fencing, archery, and tent building instead of things like soccer, basketball or football. What was oddest about of school wasn't its teaching methods or the fact that it had a serenity garden, but the amount of students that came to the school. It was said that you could go through all the grades, nine, ten, eleven and twelve, and only meet one fourth of the students in your grade let alone in the school.

Of course to have so many students would mean that the school would have to be huge, and it was. The school was located on the edge of a deep forest that seemed to creep closer as you looked at it. It was three stories high and it was probably the length of West Edmonton Mall, if not longer. It was here that all four girls had met in their fresh more year, and it was here that Kagome had heard about her father.

As the girls got out of the red convertible laughing at the face Kikyo had made at them after they had opened their eyes.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked to anyone of her three friends. Sango pulled up the sleeve of her black hoodie to check her watch.

"Eight fifteen, Bumble, why?"

"'Cause I want to know why you people get me up so early if school starts at nine fifteen?" Kagome crossed her arms and pouted, leaning against the car. The other three laughed and pulled Kagome along with her backpack to the girls' favourite spot to sit and talk, a huge boulder near the edge of the forest.

The girls loved this spot because it was the perfect teenage hideout. The girls usually climbed to the top of the rock, where no one could see them from below and eat chips from the stash that the had hidden in one of the crevases. Of course they replentished the stash every week and threw out the old stuff. What was amazing was that no one ever came up here other than the girls.

After they had helped each other up Sango gave Kagome a curious look. "Kagome you still haven't answered Red's question, are you trying to avoid it or do you just keep on forgetting to answer. It isn't at all like you to keep stuff from us."

Kagome once again opened her mouth to answer and just like all the other times she was suddenly interrupted. This time here friends where all paying attention, no interruptions from them and the car was all the way on the other side of the school grounds. Instead she was interrupted by a deep manly laugh that made all four girls jump and almost fall of the rock.

Kagome put a finger to her lips, as a signal for her friends to keep very quiet, crawled over to the edge of the rock, and peered at the ground. She almost fainted at the sight that she saw.


End file.
